


Mapping You Out

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Playful Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spn_kinkmeme prompt: Don't get me wrong, I love me some down-and-dirty serious!sex. But sometimes, I'm just craving some fun, lighthearted sex where there's plenty of laughter and silliness to go along with the porn. </p>
<p>It doesn't have to be bad!sex (though it can if it's easier to write it that way!)--maybe a weird sex noise happens, or a tickle-spot just looks irresistable, or an O face gets really weird, or the bed breaks. I dunno. Just give me a sex scene where one or both parties dissolves into helpless laughter before getting the good, deep pounding back on track. Schmoop after would be great, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping You Out

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam moans as Dean pushes his fingers into him. The sexual tension from the bar had built up to the point that they were naked milliseconds after they close the door to their hotel room. Sam flopped down onto the bed and pushed his ass up and Dean lubed up his fingers and pushed in, working him quick, both of them knowing they weren’t gonna last long.   
“God, Sam, so hot like this, taking everything I give you, but it’s not enough is it?” Dean whispers into Sam’s skin.   
“No, need you, need your cock, Dean,” Sam’s writhing on the bed, pushing back on Deans hand wanting his fingers deeper in him.  
“Yea, and imam give it to you, Sammy, gonna give you what you need,” Dean pulls his fingers out, making Sam whine at the loss, as Dean stands up to slide a condom on and lubes himself up. The room is quiet enough now that they can hear the sounds of the TV coming from the other room.  
“If there’s a place you gotta go, I’m the one you need to know, I’m the map..”   
“Oh my god. Is that-“ Dean says looking up at the wall.  
“I think that is.” Sam answers, listening closely, and he can make out the sounds of two voices, one from the TV and one from a small child.  
“Dean, there’s a child in there,” Sam says, eyes going wide.  
“Shit, man, what’re we gonna do, I mean, we can’t scar the kid!” Dean replies, breaking down into laughter.  
“Oh god, Dean, what if he heard us?” Sam says, following dean into laughter, more out of nervousness than humor.  
“Then he’s gonna have some interesting questions for his parents,” Dean answers, and both of them break down completely, tears running from their eyes.  
“Fuck, dean, seriously, what’re we gonna do?” Sam repeats.  
“Well, we could always make use of the shower,” Dean replies, waggling his eyebrows.   
“Race ya,” Sam says, jumping up off the bed and rushing into the small bathroom.  
Sam’s underneath the spray by time Dean gets in the shower with him. A nice tepid warmth, Dean slides in behind him and Sam instinctively braces his hands on the wall and sticks his ass out. Dean rubs his ass, and runs a finger through his crack before sticking a finger inside him.  
“Still ready for me, Sammy?” Dean says, Sam’s only response is to moan.  
“Course you are, always ready for me, aren’t you?” Dean replies, removing his finger and lining the head of his cock up with Sam’s hole. Dean licks up a trial of water as he pushes into Sam.  
Sam’s head falls forward, and he breathes deeply, letting the burn subside into pleasure.   
“Fuck,” Sam breathes out, and Dean pulls out and pushes back in, setting up a steady rhythm, hitting Sam’s prostate every third or so stroke. Sam’s a writhing mess, water flowing through his mouth as he moans in pleasure.   
Dean thrust in and, growing in force and speed as he reaches climax, Sam meeting him thrust for thrust. Water splashes between the two bodies and rains down on them, and they don’t even notice when it starts cooling slightly. Dean reaches around Sam’s waist and starts tugging on Sam’s leaking dick, the water adding to the friction.  
Dean reaches climax first, letting his hcest fall onto sams back as he rides him through his orgasm, breathing hot and heavy on Sam’s neck.  
“Comon, Sammy. Come for me, “ Dean commands softly, licking a trail up Sam’s neck. Sam groans and come covers Deans hands, but is quickly washed away by the water. Sam whimpers when it becomes too much, and Dean pulls out, letting go of Sam’s cock as he does. The boys stay under the shower until the water becomes cold, and then dry each other off with the tiny motel towels before falling asleep, arms and legs intertwined.  
The next day, they pack up and are leaving, when a little boy comes out of the room next door, being carried by his mother. He crying, face red and snotty, screaming.  
“No, I wanna watch dora, I don’t wanna go, I want dora!”   
Dean and Sam look at each other, before bending over and laughing, tears running down both their faces. Deans reast a hand on the car, not able to hold himself up with the force of his laughter.  
“Are we-ever-gonna be able to hear- dora without laughing,” Sam asked between breathing-taking laughs.  
“Nope,” Dean responds.


End file.
